Untitled
by Pandakitty
Summary: HeiShin; now with a second "chapter"! Don't bother reading the first if you haven't already though.
1. Chapter 1

FFFFFF I fail at writing in my own accent, that's **complete** fail right there.

Summary: Heiji and Shinichi are living together and things get… hot… don't ask why they're living together because I just have a weird mind, I can't write anything coherent so here's something incoherent.

Warnings: HeiShin porn! Because this site needs more of it. A little hint of HeiKai. Because I couldn't resist :3

They're probably really OOC because I fail at writing characters in character.

I apologize for my inability to write. And for this not making any sense.

I'm actually really nervous about posting this because I'm afraid everyone will hate it… actually I'm pretty sure everyone WILL hate it. But we need more people to write these two, they're so cute together.

I'M SORRY THIS ALL SEEMS WEIRD AND A LOT OF THE THINGS I SAY DON'T MAKE SENSE DDD:

* * *

Shinichi sighed as he walked down the street to his house. He wasn't excited about getting home, considering it'd feel like he was completely alone. What was the point in having Hattori live with him if he'd be asleep by the time he got home? He'd often asked himself this question. The only reason he'd offered for Hattori to live with him was because he was tired of coming home to an empty house.

He didn't seem like one to go to bed at eight in the evening. But Shinichi was always home right at that time and he always found Hattori curled up in his bed sound asleep. The first few nights he'd smiled at it, thinking how cute Hattori was when he slept, always quickly shaking the thought from his mind, but after that it was just disappointing.

Shinichi sighed again, fumbled with his keys to unlock the door. After a while he didn't even announce he was home anymore, what was the point if no one was there to hear it? He shoved his shoes off his feet and stumbled to the living room, tired from a long day. To his surprise Hattori was sitting there reading a book. He glanced up when Shinichi had walked into the room, "Oh, hey Kudo!" he said giving him a toothy grin. Then he stretched and put his book on the side table, "I was just 'bout ta head off ta bed…" he said yawning.

Shinichi gave him a tired smile, "Maybe I will too…" he'd had a long day, longer than usual since he's woken up early with new insight on his current case and wasn't able to get back to sleep until he could go point out the culprit. Then he shook his head, "Then again, maybe not." He walked over to Hattori and leant his forehead against his. He gave him a bit of a glare but Hattori just stared curiously into his eyes.

"Have somethin' else in mind?" he grinned again. But Shinichi didn't smile, not even a bit. He just stood back up and put his hands on his head.

"I can't take it anymore." He groaned and grabbed Hattori by the shirt, hauling him up the stairs.

---

Shinichi shoved him into the bed with more force than Hattori ever thought he could. He sat next to him and for a while they sat in silence, but then Shinichi put his face in his hand and started to sob.

"K…Kudo?" Hattori said with worry in his voice, "Somethin'… th' matter?"

"Stupid!"

"Wha…. What?" The sudden words surprised him.

"What was the point in you coming to live with me if you're never awake when I come home?" Shinichi looked at him through his fingers, "The only reason I asked is because I was a bit lonely."

Hattori's surprised face turned into a soft smile, "Well, I'm awake _now_…"

Shinichi looked at him with a bit of a pout, he had put his hands down onto his lap. They were both silent for another few moments before Shinichi tackled him to the bed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He said then kissed the tanned boy. This surprised Hattori most of all. But he gradually eased into the kiss and took over, flipping Shinichi over to be under him. Doing this broke their kiss though and when Hattori tried to kiss Shinichi again he was pushed away.

"J-just a minute." He said sitting up and blushing; he probably didn't expect Hattori to kiss him back. And yet, he had at the same time. Why else would he have been so eager to come live with him?

"What?" Hattori sat up too; he was a little concerned again. Though he tried not to show it.

Shinichi put his hand over his mouth, "I… well… I want to make sure you want exactly what I want so I don't try to take it too far…"

"Hmmm?" Hattori nuzzled Shinichi's neck and started to kiss and suck at the skin, "I'm sure we want the same thing."

Shinichi blushed a deeper red, "J-just making sure." He was making - what Hattori thought were, at least - cute moaning noises as the other boy kissed his neck. He felt Hattori's arms snake around him and start unbuttoning his shirt. He turned his head and kissed the said boy, then turned his whole body to put his arms around him. He pulled Hattori on top of him and fell back against the soft bed.

Shinichi proceeded to unbutton Hattori's pants. Hattori then started to do the same to him. He broke the kiss and started to nibble at the pale boy's skin again. Shinichi groaned in disappointment as the warm mouth left his.

Hattori unbuttoned the last of the buttons on Shinichi's shirt and pulled it off of him. He then kicked off his own pants and underwear and pulled Shinichi's off. He couldn't help but stare at the naked body below him, "Kudo…" he said breathlessly. Shinichi pressed his index finger to Hattori's lips.

"Hush, now's not the time for being amazed at my sexy body." He winked.

Hattori nodded and pressed his lips against Shinichi's again; he put his hands on Shinichi's thighs and pulled them closer. He was just about to start when Shinichi broke their kiss yet again, "Wait…"

"What?"

"You're going to get your shirt dirty if you don't take it off." Shinichi glared at the boy on top of him when he gave him an innocent grin.

"It'll be fine, I'll wash it tomorrow." But Shinichi just continued to glare at him and he finally gave in, pulling it over his head and tossing the shirt away, "Happy?" Shinichi nodded and smiled again. He'd really only said that because he wanted to see Hattori's chest… wait, did that seem weird?

Shinichi slid his hands over the other boy's shoulders and pulled him into another kiss. He then flinched as Hattori entered him, "Ahh…" he moaned as the waves of pleasure went through his body. Hattori laughed breathily as Shinichi continued to make the same noise as he thrust into him.

"Don't tell me… this is…" he moaned breathily, "your first time?"

"Sh-shut up! It'd better be yours too! Hahhhh…"

Hattori laughed again and started to thrust harder, "I guarantee nothing." Shinichi thought he heard him say, but it was too quiet for him to be sure. They quickly brought their lips back together and through one of Shinichi's moans Hattori slipped his tongue into his mouth. He was cautious at first, afraid Shinichi would bite him, but they both got used to it after a while. They quickly got into a steady rhythm and continued for most of the night.

---

The next morning Shinichi groaned as he opened an eye to see nothing but a pillow stuffed into his arms. He missed the warmth of another body but he lifted himself up anyway. He glanced at the clock and his eyes widened. It was already noon. He yelled in frustrations as he raced to get dressed.

He ran downstairs in a hurry to eat something. To his surprise he found Hattori in the kitchen eating already.

"Oh, mornin' Kudo." He smiled sweetly. Shinichi didn't smile back. He barely glanced at the man trying to find something quick to eat. "Not gonna to shower 'fore ya rush off ta work?"

"I don't have time, and you shouldn't be dawdling either." He said, still not sparing Hattori another glance.

"I got a day off ta-day."

Shinichi sighed and sank to the floor, "It's Sunday." He finally remembered. Hattori laughed and walked over to him.

"'s not your fault, you're over worked 's all." He put his arms around Shinichi, "Ya just need ta relax more… like last night." He pressed a kiss to his temple, "I'd be happy ta give it to ya."

Shinichi rested his head on the tanned boy's shoulder and sighed, frustrated, "Yeah… I guess."

"Ya guess? What's that s'posed ta mean?" their eyes met.

"Hattori… was that really not your first time?" Shinichi said, his voice completely serious.

"H…huh? Wh-what da ya mean?" he laughed nervously, "Th-that ain't important, is it?"

Shinichi glared at him then sighed, "It's alright if it wasn't… I just want to know."

Hattori sighed also, "Well… it wasn't… sorry." He finger was brought to his lips.

"It's alright." He put his hand down and kissed the other boy, "I love you anyway, but you'd better pray I never meet the person you first did it with."

Hattori laughed nervously again, "You'll never know who it was, 'cause I'm pretty sure you'd never guess it. But I'll give ya a hint, he looks like ya." Shinichi glared accusingly at him, "An' I don' mean Conan. Otherwise you'd know."

* * *

I know it sucks, but this was really my first time trying to write sex OTL  
Okay, maybe not my _first_ time, but my first time trying to seriously write it

There, now this site has some HeiShin porn. There seems to be a serious lack of it… now it's not some, but it still doesn't have any GOOD stuff DDD: I'm sorry you read through all of my fail!writing, but you only have yourself to blame for putting yourself through it.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I don't even know. I was such a newbie when I posted the first 'chapter' of this I didn't click the 'complete' button, and since I wrote this (because of my friend OTL;;) I figured I'd post it as the second 'chapter'. Although it really doesn't have anything to do with the first one…

Onto the better written porn! Hahah;;;

(I swear if anyone asks about anything in here, I will kill them, because I honestly have no idea what brought about half the stuff in here… and I'm sure some of it contradicts other stuff augh)

* * *

Curled up on the couch watching his favourite detective solve a case. What made it even more perfect was the fact that Shinichi was curled up against his favourite person. But that said person didn't seem as amused watching old episodes of Sherlock Holmes.

Shinichi stared at Heiji's un-amused face watching the TV screen. It was time to liven things up a bit. Shinichi stretched and wrapped his arms around his lover, then laid his head on his chest. Closing his eyes and pretending to be tired, although he really wasn't, he yawned and acted like he was about to fall asleep.

"Hey," Heiji said in a warning tone, "don't fall asleep there. I don't want to carry you back upstairs, so if you do you're staying here."

Shinichi nuzzled his head against Heiji, "Don't be so mean. Come up to bed with me, let's have some _fun_." Shinichi glanced at Heiji as he said the final word of the sentence and got just the reaction he'd hoped he would. Heiji was blushing slightly and he nodded, "O-okay." Then he did something unexpected.

He lifted Shinichi up.

"H-hey!" Shinichi blushed and protested not having his feet on the ground, "I-I can't _walk_, you know!" But Heiji just laughed at how cute he looked. "Heiji, I mean it! Put. Me. Down. Now!"

"No way, you said you wanted to have some fun, and we're going to have some fun."

"What happened to 'I don't want to carry you back upstairs?" Shinichi continued to protest.

"It's more fun when your awake to realise I'm carrying you." The tanned boy smile and carried Shinichi up the stairs to the bedroom they usually shared when Heiji came to visit. It wasn't Shinichi's usually bedroom; it had a bigger bed, one more suited for two people.

Heiji tossed the still protesting boy onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Then kissed his neck and began unbuttoning his shirt. They'd only done this a few times, but Heiji was finally beginning to learn what Shinichi liked and didn't like. He planted kisses along the pale boy's collarbone and down his chest, stopping at a nipple and licking it to get a pleasant sigh from Shinichi. But only on one, he knew if he tried it again on the other too soon Shinichi would tell him to move on already.

Heiji removed his own shirt and pants, leaving Shinichi to work at his own as Heiji crawled to the side of the bed and opened a drawer, pulled a tube of lubrication out. Heiji still wondered if it was safe to leave it there. Shinichi's parents still didn't know they were together, _especially _like _this_. But Shinichi insisted it was fine, and he really had no choice but to believe him. He shook his head and told himself to stop worrying about it and moved back to his lover who was whining about not getting any attention for even a second. '_Stupid whore._' Heiji smiled to himself. He didn't really mean it as an insult, which was exactly why he'd never say it out loud.

He took the top of the lubrication and put some on his middle and index finger. He moved closer to Shinichi and kissed him, running his tongue along the other boy's slowly while teasing his entrance with his fingers. Shinichi groaned into the kiss, it wasn't a pleasant groan but one of annoyance. He pulled his tongue away and said "Hurry up." After which he quickly sealed his lips around Heiji's again.

Heiji smiled and pushed his two fingers into Shinichi. It was the first time he was trying two to start off with, and, although he winced a little at first, Shinichi didn't seem to mind. Heiji slowly pushed them all the way in until Shinichi moaned when he hit an especially sensitive place. Then he pulled almost completely out and pushed back up, still going slowly. He was still afraid of hurting Shinichi so he didn't try going fast until Shinichi assured him he was ready for it. But the other boy seemed to like the slow pace right now so it didn't speed up for a couple minutes.

Heiji pulled his mouth away from the other boy's finally and he stared at the body under him. He could never get over how beautiful Shinichi was. Every inch of the boy was worth everything to Heiji. He really did love him. He brushed Shinichi's fringe out of his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes…

"Don't stop…" Shinichi moaned. Heiji had gotten lost in the boy's beauty and had blanked out for a moment. He blinked back into reality and pulled his fingers out of Shinichi's ass. Then grabbed the tube of lubrication again - which he had _carelessly_ left open, Shinichi pointed out - and squeezed some more onto his fingers and stuck them back into Shinichi to lubricate the inside the best he could. Then he lubricated his own length. He flinched a bit as he did, it cool and the stroking felt good. He almost felt like he could have just ended it for himself right then and there, but he knew he could. That was something Shinichi wouldn't appreciate, like so many other things Heiji did.

Not that it mattered. He loved him and he would live with all the whining if it meant he could be with Shinichi for the rest of his life. Although, he did have to wonder if Shinichi felt the same way, the only time he acted like he even _liked_ Heiji was when he wanted something… like this. Otherwise, especially if they were around someone else, he acted like Heiji was nothing but a friend and would never be anything more or, more often, like he was nothing but an annoyance.

"Are you going to just jack yourself off, or are you going to do me already?" Shinichi glared at Heiji. Uh oh, he blanked out again. He really had to stop doing that. Heiji positioned himself between Shinichi's legs so he could, easily enough, slide into the other boy. But before he did he bent down and ran his tongue up Shinichi's dick, getting a questioning squeak from the boy. Which made Heiji smile. He then grabbed Shinichi's hips and entered him, slowly at first to find just the right spot to hit, and then speeding up once he knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Ah…" Shinichi moaned, closing his eyes. He grabbed him own shaft and stroked it, not being gentle with himself at all.

"Sh-Shinichi…" Heiji sighed, "I…I-ah…" he had an even pace up until then. He couldn't take it anymore and began thrusting faster without any sort of rhythm to it. "I-is…it all right if…I… nnnhgg…" it was always hard to ask if he was allowed to cum inside Shinichi. But he had to ask because sometimes he let him, sometimes he didn't.

"Y-yeah…" Shinichi replied, understanding the question without it needing to be finished. Heiji was relieved that Shinichi was allowing him to today. With the way Shinichi kept rubbed against him when they were still sitting on the couch, he was surprised he was able to even make it to this point. After Heiji came, Shinichi wasn't far behind. Heiji sighed contently and laid next to Shinichi, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist and kissing his temple softly. "I love you." Heiji whispered into his ear.

Shinichi seemed a little stunned at what Heiji had said at first. They never really said things like that to each other (although there wasn't really a reason for not doing so). Then he replied, "I… love you, too." Then it was Heiji's turn to be surprised. He never would have thought Shinichi to say _anything_ remotely like that. Ever.

Heiji smiled softly and leaned over to kiss Shinichi on the lips. "Good." He said softly.

* * *

I said 'better', not 'well' ^^;;; Hey, it IS better than the last stuff… it's just not… great D': It's also very short, but hey, it's really my first SERIOUS attempt, so… live with it :)


End file.
